Feel You
by Gemgem020507
Summary: Entry for The Love Of Jasper Contest! Realising, that Bella Swan is a real threat to his coven; Jasper decides to take matters in to his own hands. As he stalks his unsuspecting prey, he notices an emotion from Bella that he wasn't expecting...lust!


"**For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest **

**Title: Feel You**

**Pen name: Gemgem020507**

**Existing work: N/A**

**Primary Players: Bella, Jasper**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful Twilight characters created by Stephanie. I just enjoyed screwing with them hehehe**

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2:www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/**

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a smutty Twilight one-shot. Please, please, please review! I would love to know your thoughts on my first smutty attempt.**

**A huge thanks needs to go out to Angelz1114577! My AMAZING beta and my muse. Without her, my writing would make no sense at all. Love you!**

I smelt her before I saw her. She was so sweet, but with a little hint of spice and lilacs. The venom began to pool in my mouth as I thought of tasting her. That first sweet bite, as my teeth sank in to her pulsing artery. I jumped across to the next tree, swinging high on the branches. I could finally see her off in the distance-Bella Swan. That little girl was one huge risk to the coven I had come to call family. I would not let my only chance of peace; vanish at the hands of a careless, clumsy human. I knew she would be trouble, I could feel the way Edward lusted after her and believe me, it wasn't just blood lust. I knew she was a danger-even before Edward risked revealing what we were to the entire school, as he jumped in front of the van to save her fragile ass. Edward was a damned fool for putting us ALL in danger over this one pesky girl. So I had decided to do what no one else in the coven had the balls to do, it had to be done. Tonight I planned to kill Bella Swan, and eliminate any danger she could cause. It was time to nip this thing in the bud, before it got even more out of hand.

I watched from my seat, high in the trees, as Bella walked out in to the garden. The fact she had left herself vulnerable by being outside, would only work in my favour. It was fate. She was watching the stars that peppered the night sky. I could feel her curiosity and attraction. She was thinking about Edward, yet again. How could he be this blinded? What the hell kind of hold did this girl have on him? Bella was idly playing with her hair and then she made the huge mistake of taking a band off her wrist and tying her brown locks high above her head. She had affectively exposed her entire neck. I felt a soft growl in my chest. Even though I was doing this purely out of protection and loyalty to my family...I would enjoy drinking her. It had been a long time since I tasted human blood. And while I was able to control my craving, it hadn't lessened any. I doubted that it ever would. I had my opening and I was going to take it.

With the greatest of ease, I jumped in to the next tree and the next and the next. Once I was close enough, I took a final leap to land crouched down with my right hand on the floor-directly in front of my victim. Bella let out a short gasp and clutched her hands to her chest in fright. Her over powering fear consumed me. Even if I was not empathic, I would have known her terror. I straightened myself up from my crouch and slowly tilted my head from side to side, stretching my neck. Bella's eyes locked with mine and her apprehension began to fade. She obviously recognised me and felt a large amount of relief. That wouldn't last long.

I began to circle Bella looking her up and down and occasionally leaning in to sniff her. I had to agree with Edward, she did smell divine. I slowly ran my tongue over my lips in anticipation of what was to come. It was time to get this show on the road...

"Good Evening, Bella."

I saw her shiver a little. I wasn't sure if it was from the cool night air, or simply the low drawl of my voice.

"H...hi...Jasper."

There it was again, that fear. She must have seen the wild look in my eyes. It had been a long time since I had taken a bath in the emotions of a doomed human. Fear, anticipation, curiosity and....

I let out a low rumbling laugh, which only heightened the last of her emotions. Lust. Now that was interesting. I decided to play this game for a little longer. I flashed her one of my heart-stopping smile and enjoyed watching her melt a little more.

"I notice that the chief isn't here. What are you doing out here, all alone, darlin'?"

She bit her bottom lip slightly before answering, very quietly. In fact, if I was human, I probably wouldn't have heard her. "I just wanted some fresh air. The house can get a little suffocating."

That was when my plan finally came together. The chief could come back at any time and a vampire draining his teenage daughter might have made him a little suspicious. I sent Bella a wave of calm and her eyes briefly fluttered closed. Seems I had a strong affect on the girl.

"How about you and I go for a walk, Bella?"

I could feel her hesitate and I sent another wave of calm and happiness towards her. Then, just because I am a wicked man, I sent some more lust her way. I noticed her beginning to squeeze her thighs together, looking for some form of friction there. This was almost too much fun...almost. Bella nodded mutely and I placed my hand on the small of her back, to move her in the direction I wanted. I could feel her heat, even through her clothes, it was amazing. It had been so long since I felt that blood pumping heat and once again I had to swallow the venom pooling in my mouth.

We walked out of Bella's garden and I made my way towards the forest. Every time I felt her hesitate about where we were going, I would manipulate her emotions so that she would keep walking further and further. Finally I had her exactly where I wanted her, In the middle of the forest, alone and completely trusting me. Foolish, foolish girl. I came to a sudden stop, and Bella looked in to my golden eyes in complete and utter confusion. I gently ran my cool fingers along her exposed neck, feeling her blush and her pulse quicken.

"You're so cold, Jasper."

I tilted my head and once again felt her emotions. She was confused about my lack of warmth. So she hadn't figured it out yet. She had no idea what a monster I was...she would soon find out. I wanted to have my fun with Bella and I was going to. Momma always told me not to play with my food. Guess she never met the snack known as Isabella Swan.

"I heard that you had an interesting conversation with Edward."

Once again she shuddered. So it was the sound of my voice doing that to her body. Good to know. She stuttered as she spoke quietly. "W...what conversation?"

"Regarding my dearest brother and his mind reading skills."

Once again Bella took her bottom lip between her teeth. If she didn't stop that, I was going to bite her lip for her.

"Yes. He told me."

I began to walk around Bella, almost stalking her. My eyes appraised her body and for the first time, I saw what Edward might be attracted to. She wasn't tall, but she was a good height. I noticed the way her hips filled out her jeans and how her pert little ass was screaming to be squeezed. I could just make out the swell of her breasts underneath her shirt. She was pale for a human and her pouty lips seemed to be chanting my name. She was something very different. It was an shame she has to die. But I am glad it will be by my hand.

"Did he tell you that I had a talent of my own?"

Bella felt shocked again. "You read minds too?"

"No darlin'. I read emotions."

"C...can you read mine?"

I nodded my head twice and I heard her gasp slightly. I could tell she was trying very hard to control what she was feeling. Not an easy thing for a human to do, I was a little impressed that she succeeded...but it wasn't enough to hide her feelings from me. I was still circling Bella, looking her up and down.

"I can also manipulate emotions. Heighten what you already feel."

At super-human speed, I was next to her whispering my cool breath in her ear as I spoke. "Let me show you, Bella." I sent her wave after wave of lust. I relished in the way her pulse quickened and her cheeks flushed a bright red. I kept manipulating her emotions again and again until finally her knees began to buckle and her breath came out in short sharp pants. I had her right where I wanted her. I wrapped a strong arm around Bella's waist keeping her on her feet. There was something exhilarating about knowing, one wrong move and I could snap this fragile creature in two. Once again I whispered in to her ear, knowing the affect my deep drawl had on her.

"Tell me Bella, are you wet for me darlin'?"

She blushed again. God that was so fucking hot. She squeaked out a tiny yes and I couldn't help the grin that began to dance on my lips. I spun her around quickly so that she was now facing me. My arms were tightly around her waist, resting just above her ass. One last time she took that plump beautiful bottom between her teeth and I lost my control. I crushed my cool, marble lips against her warm, supple ones. Oh god, she was so warm and malleable. I pulled her body close to mine and I instantly felt heated. I let my tongue trace the outline of her lips and she instantly obliged me, by opening her mouth and allowing me access. My tongue tangled with hers and she tasted so sweet. This was torturous heaven. I lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around my waist. My hands slid down to her ass and I gave it a gentle squeeze, so peachy. I moved my hips against hers, letting Bella feel my rapidly hardening dick rub her centre. She moaned in to my mouth and I was truly lost in this girl.

I laid us down on to the ground, Bella sitting on top of me, straddling my hips. Without warning I ripped her shirt off exposing her bare chest to the cool night air. No bra...fate. Her nipples instantly hardened in the cold breeze. I began to kiss her generous breasts, working my way down from her collar bone and to her left nipple. I gently took the hard bud between my teeth and tugged lightly. She let out a happy hiss as, I closed my cold lips around her nipple and sucked. I ran my tongue around and around feeling her nipple tighten even more in my mouth. I no longer had to manipulate her emotions; she was feeding off of my own want and need. She was just as much in this as I was. I turned my attention to her right nipple, repeating the exact same treatment. Her head was thrown back in pleasure and I felt a little smug. I felt her delicate hands begin to fumble with the buttons on my shirt, until she exposed my hard marble chest. I watched intently as she gently ran her fingers down over my pecs and over the ridges in my toned stomach. She looked at me with such awe and amazement.

Just when I thought that her warm fingers were enough to drive me crazy, her lips descended on my stomach. Jesus, they were so warm, soft and wet. Her lips almost burned me and I loved it. I had no strength to stop her hands as she began to unbutton my pants. I allowed her nimble fingers to slide inside and run painfully slowly along my hard cock. She slowly began to stroke my length and my jaw clenched trying to maintain my limited control. I felt her tongue flick over the V in my hips and I instantly flipped her over on to her back. She winced in slight pain as her head hit the ground, but I could tell she was in no real discomfort. I slowly began to kiss along Bella's jaw, loving the feeling of her tiny body squirming in pleasure underneath me. I kissed over her breasts, careful to flick my tongue over each one of her nipples. I then continued my journey south, down over her soft, smooth stomach. My cool, hard tongue dipped briefly in to her belly button. Bella had her eyes closed and I smiled as I ripped her jeans and panties clean off of her body. She was now completely naked to my eye and she was beautiful. Not stunning or perfect...beautiful. Bella briefly looked down towards me and I smiled, looking up at her.

"Hold on, darlin'."

Bella was about to open her mouth to speak, but I quickly shut her up with one long swift lick of my tongue along the lips of her pussy. My god she was soaking and that taste...she even tasted like spice and lilacs. I had never tasted anything so intoxicating and amazing in my entire existence, living or dead. I let out my cool, shaky breath over her dripping wet pussy and she let out a low mewl, lifting her hips towards me. She wanted this, and I was not about to disappoint. I devoured her. My face buried in her little piece of heaven. Her smell surrounded me as I lipped, nipped, and sucked her pussy. I used my tongue to probe inside and felt just how hot and wet she really was, all for me. She began thrashing around on the ground and I knew it was time to take this home. I moved my tongue up and began an assault on her clit. My tongue hit that little bundle of nerves over and over again at superhuman speed. She was calling out loud ah's. I used a finger to gently slide inside her tight tunnel. She was so close and I knew exactly how to throw her over the edge. I curled my finger up and hit that sweet spot inside her. She screamed my name as loud as she possibly could. Her body began to spasm and her muscles clenched around my finger. I helped her gently ride her orgasm out, continuing to side my finger gently in and out of her. When she had come down from her high, I added another finger. Then a third, with the occasional lick of her clit, just because I loved to hear her moan my name. I needed her and I needed this.

The waiting was over. I removed my pants quickly and then again I was on top of her, covering her body. My hard cock was poised at her entrance and she was wiggling her hips against me. I leant over Bella, my face inches from hers as I spoke lowly.

"I want you to call my name again when you cum, Bella. I want to hear you sing my name as I fuck you, darlin'."

I didn't give Bella a chance to respond, I entered her swiftly and all at once. Her body tensed at the sudden invasion and I gave her a few moments to adjust to my size. She felt fucking amazing. Nothing had ever felt this good. It was like liquid fire surrounding my dick. If I wasn't going to burn in hell, I would be after this night. I slowly began to thrust in and out of her sweet, hot, tight pussy. She was whimpering in need and pleasure. I started to fuck her a little harder and I felt her arm hands cling to my back. My pace increased and Bella started to say my name over and over. Hearing her say my name that way, was like a drug, I needed more. My lips attached to her nipple as I continued to fuck her relentlessly. I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. I needed to feel Bella cum around me. My hand slipped down between us and my cold finger began circling her clit. She let out one final yell of my name and tumbled over the edge. That was the exact moment I lost every single ounce of control. I exploded inside of Bella and at the same time, my teeth sunk in to her soft delicate skin. I latched on to her neck and while I was still shooting inside of her, I began to drink. I was attached to her neck, draining this girl of every single drop of blood. It was like thick warm bliss, pouring down my neck and finally putting out that burning fire in my throat. She began to shake and convulse under me, but I kept a tight hold on her, drinking. Edward didn't know what he was missing, she tasted exquisite. Finally Bella stopped moving and she let out her final breath.

I let go of Bella and let her limp dead body fall to the ground. I wiped the blood from my mouth on the back of my hand and I felt fully satisfied. In the distance I could hear the sound of a pack of wolves approaching. I knew they would finish off what I left of Bella, leaving no trace of what I had done. I quickly pulled on my jeans and tore the rest of my shirt in to traceless shreds, scattering them on to the wind. The wolves were almost here and I jumped up in to the tree, out of their sight and smell. I climbed high and watched as the pack made short work of the body. I could almost read the headlines for the next morning. "Chief's daughter mauled and killed by wolves." Little would they know that they had the right cause of death...just the wrong animal.


End file.
